Mastema, The Godslayer
Backstory Growing up in a place of feverish worship of the gods isn't fun for everyone, all those pompous clergymen telling you how much better they are than you! After being banished from your birthplace and left to die your opinion on religion wouldn't be too highly, although Mastema takes it a step further to vowing to murder every god! Uncovering secrets of black magic within the hearts of men, wanting to usher in a godless age of darkness! On his travels he discovered an old slumbering evil known was Pandora. He released her and attempted to go on devastating crusade before being taken down by a blonde hero before world-wide spread could be attained. After the dark war they went into hiding, Pandora creating a cult of sorts as Mastema got followers, soon a militarized kingdom was established. The Fangs of Humanity. Although Mastema kept out of the high ranks and set up his on small branch of warriors he handpicked. He rests with them, training day in and day out as the kingdom slowly grows. For now he travels as somewhat as a mercenary in loose terms. Helping out the FoH and any allies. Personality Mastema is a man on a mission of revenge, his face always having a look of anger on it. WIP Appearance Mastema is a tall man, kind of lanky but toned with dark skin. Their hair is black, often pulled into a ponytail or brushed back to let it flow, with the cost of a cowlick sticking out. They have amber eyes that turn red under stress, along with large eyebrows and elvish ears that can show emotion when his face is stoic. All and all a regular human. However he has fur on his neck that goes onto his cheeks, and fur on his backside which turn into a fully developed tail, being more bushy at the tip. Oh and his left arm is mostly transformed, long fur on most of it besides his palm, easily twice his right hand's size. Abilities Mastema doesn't have much special things going on with him. The dark arts is simply a deeper more primal form of chi you could say. It courses through his body, making him stronger. And as such the energy can be transferred to spells. A spellsword some could call him, he mostly uses baseless dark spells, but has some lighting up his sleeve as well. However the most important part is with the dark arts he can bring out the literal beast in him, he tends to stick with his more humanoid form and shift his arms into larger and furry beast claws to attack. But if the situation calls for it he can fully transform into a wolf-like beast maybe twice as big as he was. Skills Swordsmenship - With around 26 years of experience and countless battles fought, he's a tough man to beat. Regeneration - The usage of his black magic allows him to regenerate much faster than your average human. When focused to heal himself it appears as black ooze. Speed - His speed in both reflexes and agility is as far above the natural limit. Pain Tolerance - He's built himself up and can take quite a beating before succumbing to the feeling of it. Poise - With his tolerance he can take tons of punishment before even flinching. Determination - He'll keep fighting no matter what, even if he's half dead he'll keep on trucking. Forms Semi-Beast: Only a very slight boost in power, gives him extra height along with large beast claws. Fur covers his body a bit more. Beast: Twice as big, similar multiplier in power. Look not finialized, but just imagine this: Beast! (with a bigger left hand) Category:Humans Category:Ztar's Work